cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Barracuda Strike Force
Overview The Barracuda Strike Force was added in Issue 15 along with the Dr. Kahn Task Force. Barracuda can be found in the southeast corner of the square around the statue of Lord Recluse in Grandville. |badge= Arbiter}} __TOC__ Introductions Too Low Level Some of those chumps with you are real chumps. Not Enough People I got some work for you, but you're gonna need a team of at least 4 people if you want to pull this one off. Team Member Out of Zone I ain't gonna give you the low-down until you're all ready to hear it. Make sure all of your teamies are here and then we can talk. Missions Thus Spoke The Reichsman Part One: Things Thought Forgotten Briefing I got an opportunity for you, , and I'm sure you're gonna help me out. This squint, Roderick Mueller, has a job he needs a little help with, and you're gonna give him the help he needs. Don't worry; he's gonna take good care of you for your help, and you're gonna take good care of me for cluing you in on this opportunity. Mueller's got a line on some info he needs. The only problem is, that info is hidden in that Omega Team time capsule they got there. Whadda say, ? You in? Mission Acceptance OK, Mueller's got a flyer waitin' that will bring you and your crew to Paragon City. Once you finish whatever his deal is, make sure you come back and let me in on a piece of the action. You'll do that, if you know what's good for you. Otherwise... Well, there ain't gonna be an otherwise, is there? Unnecessary Solicitation The Arachnos flyer is waiting for you outside of Grandville. Head to Atlas Park and steal that file from the time capsule! Location Grandville Enemies Notable NPCs * Holo Man (Elite Boss) * Ms. Liberty (Hero) , but you won't get away with it. Watch as I take you down... in 3D!" At 75% Life: "Ouch! That's no way to treat a star!" At 50% Life: "I'm pretty sure this wasn't in the script..." At 25% Life: "I'm calling for reinforcements! You won't escape!" Defeated: "Noooo... I've been cancelled!" After defeating a player: "That's what you get when you take on Holo Man!"}} ?" At 75% Life: "You won't get away with this!" At 50% Life: "You may hit hard, but I'll stop you." At 25% Life: "No! I can't let you dishonor the memory of the Omega Team like this!" Defeated: After defeating a player: "Those villains always think they can get away with something. Well, they were wrong this time."}} Debriefing You done good, . Mueller's got the stuff and we all got a nice payday. He says he's got another job for you. Come talk to me when you're ready for it; I'm sure it will pay even better. Thus Spoke The Reichsman Part Two: Wrong Place, Reichs Time Briefing OK, we got a chance to make even more dough with that squint Mueller. He's got another little job that I can throw your way for the usual consideration. Now that you got him that location and those security codes, he wants to go use them. That means he's gotta go to a secret base under Boomtown, which means he needs some help. Serious help. And you guys are about as serious as they come. So, what do you say? Mission Acceptance Yeah, that's the ticket. You know the drill; we've got a flyer waiting to take you guys off to goody-goody land. We should be able to land you close enough to the objective that you'll be able to get in before anyone in Boomtown can notice. Once you're in the base, the fun begins. Here's a reminder for you. Try to make sure he comes back in one piece; he's our payday at the end. Unnecessary Solicitation The flyer is waiting to take you and Mueller to Boomtown. Location Grandville Enemies Notable NPCs * Roderick Mueller (Non-combat Ally) * Numina (Hero) * Schadenfreude (Archvillain) . Your team is all here. Clear a path to the containment area quickly, if you would.}} . Surrender now and do not bring matters to a head. At 75% Life: Your ignorance will not save you from the consequences of your deeds! At 50% Life: Even if you strike me down, you won't find the rewards you desire. At 25% Life: '' '' Defeated: Choke on the ashes of your victory. After defeating a player: It is better this way, for everyone.}} ! You will fall before the glory of the 5th Column! At 75% Life: If only you could read the files in our computers, . If you knew what was there, you wouldn't even dare to attack me! At 50% Life: The Supreme Leader is powerful beyond your comprehension. Even now, the energies of the very dimensions themselves empower him, making him more potent than any foe you've ever faced! You cannot win. At 25% Life: You fight well, , for a piece of decadent scum. But our strength is legion! Defeated: No, no, we cannot falter now. Not when we're this close. After defeating a player: Thus is the fate of all who would resist the might of the 5th Column.}} Debriefing What? Mueller's information led you to free Reichsman and then he got blown up for his trouble? And you guys didn't get paid? That gets me steamed, . I not getting paid for your hard work! I'm sure you ain't happy about this situation either. What say we get a little revenge against this jumped-up fascist bozo who took out my contact and left us with nothin' in our pockets. Let me look over this info, see if I can get an angle on him. Come back when you're ready and we'll find a way to get ours... even if we have to take it out of his hide! Return of the Reichsman Part Three: Sweet Revenge Briefing I can't believe we got cheated out of our payment by that Reichsman clown, . We gotta do something about this, especially since it sounds like those 5th Column chumps are gunning for us. I've been reading over that information you found, and it sounds like Reichsman is planning something big back in Boomtown. So Lord Recluse is going to be all hot and bothered about some clown invading Paragon City. That's like someone stealing his thunder. Maybe you should go talk to him and get some troops to keep the 5th Column rank and file busy while you deal with Reichsman. If you work it right, you can even get him to pay you for your 'help'. Mission Acceptance Hey, watch yourself. The info in those files you found says this Reichsman is one bad boy. He's doing something to increase his power. Don't be shy about living to fight another day, if you know what I mean. Unnecessary Solicitation You should talk to Lord Recluse in Grandville as soon as possible. . I cannot have the 5th Column infesting Boomtown, not when I have plans of my own for the area. I thank you for bringing this problem to my attention before it became a major thorn in my side. But what to do, what to do. I am not yet ready to move against Paragon City but I fear that those heroes will misread my intentions if I send any of my lieutenants to deal with the 5th Column. Tell Recluse you'll lead the attack You are offering to take the lead on dealing with this Reichsman, ? How... noble of you. Oh, I am certain you have reasons of your own for this kind offer, but far be it from me to look a gift horse in the mouth. If you take a flier to Boomtown and help deal with this little 5th Column problem, I will make sure that your efforts are backed by some of my troops. See what you can do to stop this Reichsman and the 5th Column, and I'll make it worth your while. Tell Recluse you're heading to the flyer You are an interesting man, . I shall have to keep an eye on you in the future. I trust that if you can't crush this petty invasion head on, you will be clever enough to find some other way to go about it. In fact, I almost hope Reichsman proves to be a challenge as I am curious as to what other plan you might formulate to defeat him. I wish you success in this endeavor, .}} Unnecessary Solicitation The 5th Column is still running around in Boomtown. You'd better get on that flyer and stop them. Location -Grandville Enemies Notable NPCs *Der Unterfuhrer (Boss) *Oberst Shaumstein (Boss) *Invincible Reichsman (Archvillain) }} }} . Since you were instrumental in arranging my release, I offer you a choice. Leave now, or stay and suffer my ! }} Debriefing While you were dancing with that super-Reichsman, I had some people look at that information you got from the 5th Column base. Man, no wonder you couldn't take out Reichsman! He's doing something to super-power himself. I think I know where you can find out what's makin' Reichsman so tough, and maybe how to stop it or use it to give you an edge. Let me know when you're ready to go and figure out how to end this problem... Return of the Reichsman Part Four: Finding the Source '''Briefing So, , the tech guys looked over those files you found back in that 5th Column base and came up with some bizarre theory on why Reichsman is so damned tough. They think he's working with those freaks from his home dimension to do something to supercharge him. The techies suggest you on just exactly what these guys are up to. Mission Acceptance If them Axis worlders are like their 5th Column counterparts, they've probably got the information on a computer in a base. You should beat up on some of their soldiers to find the base and then... well, you know what to do. Unnecessary Solicitation Take the portal to Axis Earth and find out why Reichsman is so powerful! Location Grandville Enemies Notable NPCs * Oberst Staetler (Elite Boss) }} ? You find a line on takin' Reichsman down? Say that Reichsman is using a machine to boost himself. Yeah? So you're gonna destroy this machine and show that Reichsman who's the boss? Tell Barracuda that the machine is protected from any attack. Protected from any attack by the very dimensional energies that are empowering Reichsman? Man, that sucks. So whatcha gonna do about it, ? You gotta find a way to take down Reichsman, so we can get our payback. Hey, it's too bad you can't just use the machine yourself, to you know, just power you and your buddies up to a level when you can beat that Reichsman clown down. Explain that's exactly what you intend to do. What? You're going to talk Lord R into having Ghost Widow, Black Scorpion, Scirocco, and my boss go along with you and then stuff them all into Reichsman's machine to empower you?!? You are crazy... or just smart. If you get results, all this is good, right? Sure, they're the most powerful dudes you can grab this side of Paragon City and they'll give you access to more power than anyone should probably have. Yeah, you know that Lord R will likely ignore exactly you beat Reichsman as long as you beat him. It sounds like you got a solid plan, . I'm just glad I'm not the one caught between the Patrons of Arachnos and the Reichsman. Go kick some butt!}} Debriefing You might be too crafty for your own good, , but I hope it all works out. Operators with your kind of moxie ain't that common, and it would be a shame to see you get put down by Reichsman. Thus Spoke The Reichsman Finale: Finishing It Off Briefing OK, , it sounds like you got all of your ducks in a row. Mission Acceptance I know you're gonna take down that Reichsman and get some payback for the way he jacked us over. Go do it, ! Unnecessary Solicitation You need to talk to Lord Recluse. , you come to me asking for help with this Reichsman problem. Our interests align in this case; I would be very pleased to see this Reichsman taken down. What have you learned about him? Why will this time you face him be different then the last? Explain that Reichsman is empowering himself with dimensional energy. Interesting. So Reichsman has a machine -- a machine that's suspended between the dimensions and is thus unattackable -- that's amplifying his abilities and making him more powerful than a god. This situation is intolerable. I trust you have some plan on how to deal with it? Explain there is a way, but that you need the services of his four strongest lieutenants. You require the aid of all four of my most powerful lieutenants? And that will level the playing field in your upcoming conflict? You ask much, . Why should I place them under your orders? Explain this is the only chance of stopping Reichsman. Very well. Infiltrating Reichsman's base shall require a multi-pronged attack. I will brief Ghost Widow, Black Scorpion, Scirocco, and Captain Mako on your plan, and then dispatch them to different locations to weaken Reichsman's forces. They are more than capable of making their own entrance into the 5th Column base, but I trust that with their help you'll be able to deal with this Reichsman situation once and for all. I look forward to hearing how it all comes out.}} Unnecessary Solicitation Reichsman is still out there and a threat. Go stop him before you get us all killed! |Primary=Defeat Reichsman|Secondary=Find Black Scorpion|Additional=**Lead Black Scorpion to the Machine **Find Scirocco **Lead Scirocco to the Machine **Find Captain Mako **Lead Captain Mako to the Machine **Find Ghost Widow **Lead Ghost Widow to the Machine **Enter the machine and get empowered **Prepare to Fight Reichsman **Defeat Reichsman|Completion=You showed Reichsman that it was a bad idea to get between you and your payment. Now he's no longer a threat to the Rogue Isles -- or anyone else. It's time to go see what Recluse has to say about how you handled the matter.}} Location Grandville Enemies Notable NPCs * Black Scorpion (Captive, escort to location/Archvillain) * Scirocco (Captive, escort to location/Archvillain) * Captain Mako (Captive, escort to location/Archvillain) * Ghost Widow (Captive, escort to location/Archvillain) * Herr Krogh (Boss) * Reichsman (Archvillain) ! The way to Reichsman leads through me, and I will stop you!" At 75% Life: "Even as I defeat you, Reichsman bathes in the power of his machine. When he emerges, he will truly be unstoppable!" At 25% Life: "No! This must not happen. I must not fail!" Defeated: "Reichsman, I have failed you..." After defeating a player: "Such is the fate of all who dare stand against the might of the 5th Column." }} , and I'll take care of problem. You can't do this without my muscle; it's the only thing that's going to let you hurt that 5th Column clown." "But you can do all of the heavy lifting until then; I'm just here to fight Reichsman." If lost: If refound: Combat start: "What? What's going on?!?" After defeating a player: }} . Your efforts are now doomed as you have earned my enmity." After defeating a player: "You will not live long enough to enjoy the fruits of your betrayal..." }} }} . However, I cannot bring myself to help you fight your way to our destination when I know what the outcome shall be once we arrive." If lost: "You did not inform me as to our destination, !" If refound: "Do not rush heedlessly ahead into danger, . Choose a slower pace." Combat start: "My defeat in this instance will advance the cause of Arachnos, I know, but I cannot stand by and let you defeat me. Such is not in my nature." After defeating a player: "Lord Recluse warned us of this very thing occurring, . Yet I cannot find it in me to fault you, as I know you do this to get what you need to defeat Reichsman."}} . Now you will learn only that it is time to die." First blood: "You seem stronger now, somehow. This might be interesting." At 80% Life: "You dare hope you can triumph? I think not! You do not face just me; you also face the might of the 5th Column!" "Defenders, to me!"" At 60% Life: "Our numbers are matchless! Second waves, attack!" At 40% Life: "You cannot lure me away from the power of my machine!" "I leave you to deal with my troops while I use my empowerment machine to refresh myself." "Your defeat is inevitable!" At 20% Life: "I cannot fail! I am unstoppable!" "My machine will restore my power!" Defeated: After defeating a player: }} Temporary Power After defeating Lord Recluse's four lieutenants, stepping into Reichsman's machine will grant players a series of temporary powers. The first four are automatic and are the same for each player. The fifth power is renewable and is dependent on the character's Archetype. All ATs Arachnos Soldiers Arachnos Widows Brutes Corruptors :Note: The Corruptor temp power is currently using the Black Scorpion icon instead of the Scirocco icon. Dominators :Note: The Dominator temp power is currently using the Black Scorpion icon instead of the Scirocco icon. Masterminds Stalkers Upon mission completion, all characters will be granted another set of four temporary powers. Unnecessary Solicitation You need to talk to Lord Recluse . While they may hold a grudge against you for your actions, you fulfilled your promise and removed Reichsman from the playing board. Your revenge against him for his betrayal of you aligned nicely with my desire to see him neutralized as a problem. I thank you for your efforts in this matter. You aren't mad about our attacking your lieutenants? Mad? Hardly. You used the tools at hand to accomplish your task. I knew the only way you could possibly defeat Reichsman was to increase your own power, and I suspect that's precisely why you needed the services of Ghost Widow, Black Scorpion, Scirocco, and Captain Mako. You chose a dangerous path when you seemingly betrayed them, but you ruthlessness paid off and you were successful. What about the empowerment machine? Do not retain any ideas of revisiting the empowerment machine and using it again. With Reichsman defeated, its defenses were trivial to overcome. I have had it dismantled and the parts... destroyed. And thus, I removed temptation from the world. A device of that magnitude is too attractive to some minds; some would find it too tempting to try to use it and increase their power to a point where they might rival me... and that cannot be allowed. So that's it then? Not quite. There is the matter of your involvement in this whole affair. You were betrayed while executing a contract, and you took steps to see that your betrayer paid the price for such behavior. You used all necessary means to accomplish that goal, no matter the cost I am most pleased with your drive and your audacity, . You remind me of someone I knew, long ago. And I firmly believe that audacious actions -- when successful -- should be rewarded. You may now claim to be one of my Arbiters, as a sign of my approval of your actions. But know, I will be looking to you for any future audacious tasks that may arise.}} Badge The Arbiter badge is awarded upon completion of this mission. Master of the 5th Column Strike Force If you successfully complete the Barracuda Strike Force with challenge settings of zero defeats (no one on the team can be defeated throughout the entire task force) and no Temporary Powers (other than the powers gained during the SF), you will receive the following achievement badge. Debriefing That was good work . You let that clown know it was a bad idea to mess with us. It was a pleasure workin' with you. Souvenir Reichsman's Helmet This helmet is a souvenir of a little caper you like to call Thus Spoke The Reichsman It all started when Barracuda tipped you to a job that Roderick Mueller wanted done. It was a simple theft, in and out with a big payday at the end. But it didn't stay that easy. After Roderick Mueller's second job went awry and you freed Reichsman from imprisonment, Lord Recluse sent you to Boomtown to 'clean up your mess' and get rid of the 5th Column invasion. You followed orders, but found that Reichsman had been supercharged and was virtually unstoppable. You retreated to come up with another approach. Acting on information you recovered during the whole freeing Reichsman debacle, you used the Destiny Portal to travel to Axis Earth, Reichsman's home dimension. Once there, you found some interesting information that Reichsman was using a machine to transfer energy from alternate Reichsmans into him, effectively super-charging him. That information was what you needed to come up with a plan to stop the 5th Column leader. You went back to Recluse and negotiated the loan of Ghost Widow, Captain Mako, Scirocco, and Black Scorpion to help you in fighting Reichsman. You didn't tell Recluse that you were going to pound his lieutenants and then shove them into the empowering machine to give you the edge you needed to beat Reichsman. Recluse caught on a little too late, arriving just in time to get his head handed to him by Reichsman. You seized the opportunity to negotiate a fat payday -- and forgiveness -- from him and then went off to finish off Reichsman. You sealed the deal and can walk with your head held high, knowing that you did something Recluse couldn't -- you took down Reichsman. Category:Trials and Task Forces